Du repit bien mérité (OS)
by Emi Sekelnors
Summary: L'équipe des renseignements part en vacances sans la Drôme provençale. Suite d'un choix difficile, de règlement de comptes (OS) et de Classified.


**DU RÉPIT BIEN MÉRITÉ (OS)**

 _Disclaimer :_

Voir ma biographie

 _Note de l'auteur :_

\- Cet OS est la suite d **'** **un choix difficile** , de **règlement de comptes (OS)** et de **Classified**

\- L'endroit dont je vous parle existe vraiment d'ailleurs la photo de couverture est une photo que j'ai faite là bas.

\- Il devrait y avoir une suite à cet OS mais je ne sais pas quand.

\- N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (positif ou négatif ) pour me donner votre avis ou juste pour me faire plaisir.

Enjoy ! ! !

* * *

 **DU RÉPIT BIEN MÉRITÉ (OS)**

« Allez papy, s'il te plait.

Sophia c'est …

S'il te plaiiiittt.

Bon d'accord, t'as gagné.

Ouaaaiiiissss ! »

Sophia avait grandit, elle venait d'avoir 4 ans. C'était une sublime petite fille, le parfait mélange entre Erin et Jay. Elle était adorable, charmeuse et très gentille à tel point qu'elle savait faire craquer même les plus durs. En effet, les deux amoureux avaient décidés de prendre des vacances bien méritées. Ils avaient proposés à toute l'équipe de venir avec eux. Seul Voight était réticent enfin jusqu'à ce que Sophia le face plier. Même Alvin avait accepté de venir, il n'avait presque jamais prit de vacances depuis qu'il travaillait pour les renseignements. D'après une rumeur il aurait seulement prit deux semaines de congé en 30 ans. Ça allait leur faire du bien car ces derniers temps, les affaires étaient dures autant sur le plan morale que l'enquête elle-même.

« Papa, papa, Pappaaa !

Sophia je suis au téléphone, chuchota Jay.

Maman, maman !

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Répondit la jeune femme en prenant l'enfant sur ses genoux.

J'ai réussi, papy vient avec nous !

C'est super mon ange, comment tu as fais pour le convaincre ?

J'ai dis s'il te plaiiiittt, et il a dit oui, rigola la petite »

Le soir, Erin et Jay avaient organisés un souper pour déterminer où ils partiraient. Après un apéro bien arrosé, ils firent un premier vote afin de savoir si ils partiraient au soleil où au ski. À l'unanimité, le choix fut pour le soleil sauf Sophia qui râlait.

« Moi je voulais aller à la neige pour voir Olaf, bouda la petite fille.

Olaf ? S'interrogea Jay.

Oui comme dans la reine des neiges.

Où tu as vu la reine des neiges ?

Chez papy Voight »

Tous le monde se retenait de rigoler, ils s'imaginaient Voight entrain de regarder la reine des neiges.

Sophia arrêta rapidement de râler quand Erin lui dit qu'elle pourrait mettre son nouveau maillot si ils allaient au soleil.

Maintenant, ils devaient choisir une destination précise. Rutzek avait un cousin qui avait un gîte dans le Mans mais ils allaient tomber en plein dans les 24h du Mans. Mais la France avait l'air d'emballer tous le monde. C'est alors qu'Olinski qui n'avait pas encore dit grand-chose proposa un petit gîte loin de tout dans la Drôme provençale.

« C'est deux bons amis qui tiennent ce gîte, ils s'appellent Anne et Benoît. L'endroit est super, il y a une piscine, le cadre est magnifique et il est vraiment à l'écart de tout. Le village le plus proche est à 15 km »

L'endroit était parfait, là au moins ils étaient certains de ne pas être dérangés. La soirée s'acheva tôt dans le matin, tout était réglé, ils partaient dans trois jours. Ils avaient loués deux voitures pour se déplacer sur place.

Le trajet en avion fut long, dix heures, ensuite, il fallait encore arriver au gîte, ce qui signifiait encore deux heures de route.

« C'est quand qu'on arrive ? Demanda Sophia.

Bientôt ma puce, lui répondit Jay.

C'est quand bientôt ? »

La petite fille était fatiguée et fini par s'endormir dans la voiture. Une fois arrivés sur place tous le monde alla dormir, la journée fut longue. Le lendemain, la petite fille était levée à l'aube, en effet, elle avait dormi pendant la majeur partie du trajet hier. Hank qui était aussi réveillé, une histoire d'habitude, proposa à la petite fille d'aller déjeuner et ensuite d'aller faire les courses. Rutzek, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de déjeuner arriva.

« Je vais me balader aux alentours, vous voulez m'accompagner ?

Je peux y aller papy ? Demanda Sophia qui était plus intéressée par une balade que par les courses »

Hank parti donc au courses tout seul pendant qu'Adam et Sophia allaient promener. Ils passèrent devant une pâture de moutons dont les agneaux venaient tout juste de naître. La petite fille se précipita vers les bébé et commença à jouer avec devant les yeux amusés de Rutzek, Sophia était émerveillée. Soudain une petit papillon vint se poser sur le museau de l'agneau qui éternua.

« Regarde, il a fait atchoum, rigola la petite.

On dit éternuer Sophia, atchoum c'est une onomatopée, répondit Rutzek.

 _La petite fille regarda Adam et se mit à rigoler._

Tu dis des drôles de mots, rigola t-elle »

Ils rentrèrent ensuite au gîte.

De son côté Voight avait terminé ses achats et se dirigerait vers le parking quand il vit un homme l'air désespéré devant sa voiture.

« Ah saleté !

Tout va bien monsieur ?

Ma calandre s'est encore décrochée ! Saleté de voiture !

Je pense que j'ai un tournevis dans la voiture. Vous voulez un coup de main ?

Ce ne serait pas de refus monsieur ?

Voight, Hank Voight.

Jeffrey Patterson »

Les deux hommes finirent de réparer la voiture et discutèrent encore une bonne demi-heure. Jeffrey était guide en montagne, il proposa à Hank de lui faire visiter la région un jour pour le remercier et ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros. Voight retourna au gîte ou tous le monde était enfin réveillé. Sophia raconta l'histoire du papillon.

« Adam il a dit que le bébé mouton il avait dit une tonomatopé, rigola la petite. Il connaît des mots bizarres, reprit-elle »

Tout le monde rigola sauf Sophia qui ne comprenait pas se qui était drôle mais qui fini tout de même par rigoler.

La matinée se terminais et après un bon repas, les hommes commencèrent une partie de pétanque et les filles allèrent au bord de la piscine. Le soir Alvin proposa d'aller visiter Die, un petit village pas trop loin mais Erin et Jay avaient prévus autre chose pour ce soir.

« Ça vous dérange si on ne vient pas, demanda Erin.

Non pas de soucis, répondit Alvin.

Sophia peut venir avec vous ? On aimerais bien être en tête à tête.

C'est un genre de code, plaisanta Alvin. Bien sûr, on la prend avec et bon tête à tête, ajouta t-il en leur lançant un clin d'œil »

Le lendemain, ils allèrent faire une balade dans la montagne avec Jeffrey.

« Ah vous êtes au Faucon, c'est un endroit vraiment chouette.

C'est quoi un Faucon, demanda Sophia.

C'est un oiseau, lui répondit Erin.

Comme dans Némo ?

Dans ça chérie c'est des pélicans. D'ailleurs où tu as vu Némo ?

Chez papy »

Erin et Jay n'étaient pas très dessins animés mais Erin était étonnée de voir que Hank en regardait avec Sophia. Ils avait donc deux facettes, le père adoptif sévère mais juste et le papy gâteau.

Burgess et Rutzek étaient à la traîne, Kim avait la phobie des serpents alors elle regardait à deux fois le sol pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ses reptiles n'arrivait sur son chemin.

Ils firent une pose pour admirer le panorama et Jeff leur proposa de goûter des figues fraîches de sa plantation de figuier. Sophia qui voulait faire comme les autres en goûta une mais la goût était un peu trop exotique pour la petite. Elle fit une grimace qui, une fois de plus fit sourire tout le monde.

Le soir, ils invitèrent Jeff et sa femme Catelyn à venir manger avec eux. Le reste de la semaine se passa extrêmement vite, un jour ils allaient faire une balade dans la rivière dont l'eau semblait si pure et bleue. Un autre jour ils visitaient une ville médiévale et firent un tour au marché.

Le dernier jour, ils allèrent dire au revoir à Jeffrey et prirent le chemin de l'aéroport. Cette semaine fut inoubliable, peut-être reviendront-ils l'année prochaine. Jeff leur avait promit de venir leur dire bonjour un jour à Chicago. Une chose était sûr, c'était les meilleurs vacances qu'ils avaient passée.


End file.
